Vampires are idiots Witches rule!
by Complex Jigsaw
Summary: Set during New Moon and after Order of the Pheonix. Bella Swan is actually Isabella Riddle. She goes to Hogwarts to complete her wizarding education. But what happens when the Cullens come back. will she take Edward back or find new love. And with her father lord voldemart after her will the new love survive. Bella/ Harry p.s reviews make me write faster
1. Chapter 1

_**Please be gentle second story on **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyers and J.k Rowling. Even though I wish Harry belonged to me if you know what I'm saying (wink wink) Enjoy! And review!The chapters will be way longer this is just what you need to know about bella so you don't get too confused.**_

_**-Complex Jigsaw**_

BPov

Vampires are idiots. That was my whole conclusion on the stupid species. No other word would fit any better that just the word stupid or anything else connected to their lack of knowledge. I mean who lives a girl in the forest alone just to say goodbye. He could've at least told me at the door or something, but no he had to be a stupid asshole like most vampires are and leave my ass in the woods for dead. He is so lucky that I am a witch and can defend otherwise its night night for Bella! Anyways I might need to just tell you the whole thing otherwise you're just going to be stuck on stupid the whole time. My real name is Isabella Sleazer (what type of parent names their child this apparently my father) Riddle. And you heard correctly riddle. My so-called father is the infamous Voldemart or as I like to call him 'The man that stalks little kids' I mean come on he is basically stalking this potter kid, and I know about the prophecy and everything but really? The bad guy never wins and he should just get that into his pasty, murderous, ugly, head.

And just so you know I thank God every day that I don't look like 'The man that stalks little kids'. He is like so gross looking, and I know for sure that I am so happy that I don't have to look in the mirror everyday and just throw up all over the place. Because I am absolutely certain that he avoids mirrors at all cost. Because I know that I would if I was him just so that I don't have to waste magic on cleaning up my vomit every day. Unlike my father I am beautiful, and I don't mean that in a vain way because personally I hate stuck up bitches. I mean it in a matter a fact type way. I have creamy pale skin while HE has that weird very unattractive scaly skin. I mean has he ever heard of lotion. Anyways I have very, very long hair the color of midnight blue. I know right weird color but hey we can't all have are favorites, but I adore my hair. The only thing is that its floor length. And impossible to cut. My father put a spell on it so it makes it impossible for me to do so. I have tried hundreds of times. It flows in silky curls so its easy to manage on the plus side. I have plump lips the color of an abnormal deep red. My eyes are slanted like a cat and are the same color as my hair, midnight blue. I am a metamporphugus so both my hair and eyes change color based on my emotions, but I don't mind. My eyes are framed with thick lashes the same color of my eyes and hair. I am only 5'3 ½, but my body has curves that supermodels would give a left boob for. And unlike all other witches in the wizarding world I refuse to wear the weird robes. What are we about to do? Take a bath, but I like to wear vintage and dark muggle clothes.

Anyways back to the point at hand, I'm currently on my way to Hogwarts. I have already sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore informing him that I would be attending Hogwarts this term and for the remainder of the school year until I graduate. I wanted to go to school honestly. So I told Professor to inform the staff and the whole student body that I was attending Hogwarts and to tell them of my heritage. Translation: I wanted them to know the real me so that then I would know who my real friends are. I'm on my firebolt, one of the only two in the wizarding world. I heard that the potter kid has the other one. So that kid just keeps on getting better and better in my book. I'm flying at top speed, and enjoying every second of it. And it's not long before I'm already at the gates of Hogwarts. Such a beautiful school I tell you. I have only been here once, and that was only when I was a child so not much to remember. It's already the second week into the school. So I march through the corridors which I tell you right now there are a lot of and I'm just following the scent of food here and Dumby's booming voice. I opened up the double doors, and I hear gasps go all around.

Sorry to stop here folks, but this story is going go to be one of my serious projects. And I want yall to know that the other chapters are going to be wayyyyyyy longer so you can hold your horses and put the saddle back where you found it. This was like a summary. What you need to know before I actually write the full story so please review and I will try to update tomorrow and I promise it will be way longer than this. Be gentle and I'm going to tell you the truth this is my second story on even though I've been on it for over a year so click that review button

-Complex Jigsaw


	2. First friend at hogwarts

**Well it's been a day, and I noticed all the people following me which got me to write today so thanks. But reviews will make me write even faster folks so thank you HP-SPEED-READER you are so awesome. I promised a longer chapter so here you go my peeps.**

**-Complex Jigsaw**

**Bpov**

Once I walked through those doors, which let me tell you is a feat by on its own. I mean seriously those doors are heavier than a hippogriff. I heard gasp which although annoying and cheesy I couldn't help but be appreciative. So after moving those humungous doors I walked between the houses feeling all eyes on me. I walked straight up the long ass aisle which made me feel as if I'm getting married. Rolling my eyes I continued on my way until I saw some really old wrinkly lady making odd hand movements at me. Giving her my best wtf face she finally spoke. Thank Merlin!

"Miss Riddle would you please stop scrunching up that face of yours and sit on the stool so that we can get you sorted into your house!" Jeez! That old bat can scream really loud I mean my eardrums feel as if they're bleeding.

"Gosh lady you don't have to yell I'm right here. And maybe you should work on your gesturing because you suck at it." I told her as I walked and sat on this _so important _stool. As I sit on the stool I heard Old Dumby start to talk again.

"Students of Hogwarts I would like to welcome and introduce to you are newest student she will be with us for the rest of her terms. So please give a worm hoggy welcome to Isabella Riddle. And yes I said Riddle. She is a good person even though her parentage is the infamous Lord Voldemart." At the end of his little speech I was ever so grateful that he decided to tell of my parentage while I was in the room. And did you happen to hear the sarcasm in that thought because I assure you it was practically dripping with sarcasm. Rolling my eyes, again. I decide to just stare blankly into crowd. I heard the weird lady in the weird hat start to move around. I turned my head to see the ugliest and dirtiest hat I have ever seen in my unfortunately in my dreary existstince. Horrified and slightly curious I watched the old bat sat the hat on my head.

Suddenly I heard a weird voice in my ear and felt a warm feeling go through me. Maybe it was the dust motes that were on the hat starting to practically build a nest on my long hair.

"Hmmm brilliant mind, Witty personality, a amazing amount of bravery, and a absolutely amazing amount of talent. I think I know what house you belong to. Gryffindor!

Let me tell you something I thought the old lady could shout. It was nothing compared to this old musty hat. And after he said Gryffindor It was as if the already quite atmosphere just got even tenser. And when I say tense I mean you could cut that shit with a freaking machete. But no matter I made my way off the ever important stool with my long midnight blue curls trailing on the floor. No one said anything as I made my way to the end of the table, and sat down still feeling all the ever so curious gazes of Hogwarts still on the end of the table specifically on me. And to my extreme embarrassment I felt my hair and eyes go pink. The same pink that matched my blush. This was extremely embarrassing on its own and caused many other people to gasp again and for me to just get even more embarrassed. Controlling my annoying, but very convenient I made my hair go back to its original color.

Old Dumby just started to talk. Again. Why am I not surprised. Even though the old crazy man talked to the maximum I loved him like the father that I always wanted but could never have because my actual father was too busy stalking that potter kid to even feed my hungry ass. Let alone change a diaper. Then I realized that while I was too busy talking too myself and remembering my not happy memories I now had plates full of absolute amazing delights.

So that night on my first night at Hogwarts I ate alone. Watching everyone else eat and talk and enjoy their meal with their friends. Something that I never had in the wizarding world due to the fact that my father is the most feared and hated man in my world. While I was sitting here brooding I didn't hear the footsteps that came walking in my direction. And, when I finally did I saw a platinum blonde girl with long pigtails and a very dreamy expression on her face standing in front of me. And judging from the purple tie that she has on she had to be in that house that sounded like crow's feet. I'm not really sure what the name was but I knew that I would get better at this sooner or later. I must have been off in Isa's world because when I finally came back to reality I noticed that the girl had her hand out and was saying something.

"Hi I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. To be exact. I'm a ravenclaw." Ha! I knew it had something to do with a black bird's feet.

"Hi I'm Isabella. Gryffindor as you can see." And I put on my best dazzling smile. This left her in a daze. Slightly laughing to myself I was too preoccupied to notice that my hair was conviently changing to a bright orange color that matched my ecstatic mood. Thankfully my new friend Luna caught on to my good mood and graciously decided to inform me that I my hair was orange.

"Not to ruin your mood love, but you should know that your hair is a bright as a nargle's back". Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against whatever the hell these nargles are, but you should know that I look absolutely horrid in orange. So I turned my hair back to its original color.

"Not that I doubt you or anything. And I don't mean to offend, but is that your original hair color Izzy?" I wasn't offended in the least but I did want to get my point across. This was in fact my real hair color. I was about to tell her that, but then I caught onto the fact that she gave me a nickname. Something that I don't really have besides that name Bella that I had to use in that horrid town named after silverware. I usually tend to forget things that mean no importance to me.

"Yeah it mine, It usually get on my all the time with it being so long though." I told Luna and that was how I made my first friend at Hogwarts. We continued to talk, and she promised to show me to the Gryffindor common room and around the school.

How she knew of the Gryffindor common room was unknown to me, but hey to each their own am I right? When she took me to the headquarters she wished me a good luck in the hopes that I would either sleep or make some other friends. I don't know which she was aiming for, but I knew one thing. Bothe weren't going to happen.

She brought me to the stop right in front of this humongous woman on a painting. Reading the caption underneath the painting I now had a clear understanding as to why she was called the 'The fat lady'. The name fit amazingly.

"Password please." The fat lady painting asked me and I had no idea what the password was so I decided to tell this lady the truth.

I'm sorry. I was with Dumbledore since I'm the new student and I wasn't aware that we had to know the password to get in. If you want me to I will go get Dumbledore if you want me to." Well it was the half truth but as long as it had some truth in it, it was acceptable right?

"Of course dear go on ahead the password, dear is buzzlebons. Learn it please we wouldn't want anymore disturbances now would we?" Smiling I nodded my head. I wasn't prepared for the whole Golden Trio to be waiting on me.

**a/n: Ahh I know the infamous cliff hanger if you review I promise to make it even longer and to stop with the cliff hangers. Review is the magic word learn it and click on that teal button so I'll know what you want. You're wish my command**

**-Complex Jigsaw**


End file.
